Food Shopping
by pinktardis
Summary: The Doctor and Rose do some food shopping and visit... the monster that is Tesco! Please review


_A/N: I don't own Doctor Who... or Tesco..._

_Enjoy! And review! _

•Θ•Θ•Θ•

"But Rose, we don't _need _any more shopping, you've got enough clothes," the Doctor winged, the one thing he could always be counted on at being good at.

"We're not shopping for clothes, we're shopping for food," Rose answered refusing to be changed by his constant whining.

"But Rose,"

"No buts! Now do we have any orange juice left, or did you use the last of it to spray on those citrus allergic monsters?" she retorted, he hung his head and shook it slightly, like a school boy caught for misbehaving,

"No mummy," he replied

"Doctor!" she exclaimed, and moved to playfully slap him but somehow started tickling him which ended up in a full blown 'tickle-fight' as they liked to call it. After several minutes of laughter and high-pitched girly giggling (which oddly enough didn't come from Rose, so go figure), the Doctor stood up victorious _(A/N yes it was the Doctor's girly giggles)_.

"Hah! I've won. And I say we're not going food shopping!"

"Yeah, but what're we gonna eat?"

"Good point," he said bowing to the inevitable, as he let Rose force the shopping list and a pen into his hand and drag him into the console room. Placing the list carefully on to the console he started up the TARDIS, setting up the coordinates for a 21st century monstrosity: TESCO.

•Θ•Θ•Θ•

He was very proud of his parking, even if he did say so himself. Although thanks to his rather shopping addicted companion he didn't have long to admire it, before he knew it he was walking between two automatic glass doors pushing a shopping trolley.

"Ok, so where first?" Rose asked him, "List Doctor, I gave you the list,"

"Erm..."

"Don't tell me you forgot it,"

"How about I don't tell you, and I just go back and get it?" he said, she shook her head as he dashed off. Sighing she grabbed his now discarded trolley and started to push it, she only managed to get three paces before she stopped. Looking up at the huge banner proclaiming;

'Valentine's Day February 14th

Get that something special for that special someone'

Oh great. Valentine's day. The sole most depressing day of the year, well Mickey always used to get her something, but seeing as he wasn't with them as if the Doctor'd get her anything. She laughed to herself with the thought, which just attracted a few funny looks. Pushing her trolley a bit further she started to inspect the flowers, there was a bunch of perfect red roses, another of beautiful yellow ones, and a huge bouquet of pink and red ones. _Who was I kidding _she thought, knowing only too well that he'd never get her any. Ever. Especially not those dozen red roses with "To My Love" on the packet.

"One list," he said tapping Rose on her back, brandishing the list looking very proud of himself.

"What you looking at?" he asked frowning slightly

"Oh nothing," she replied, before saying "ooh, look, it's valentine's day soon," and pointing up at the banners.

"Right, so what's first on the list?" he managed to say clearing wanting to avoid the subject of valentines day.

"You've got the list, you tell me,"

"Ok..." he said scanning the list, "bananas!"

"We don't need any bananas!" she replied looking sternly at him

"But look, it says 'bananas'"

"That's a squiggle, not bananas"

"It's bananas in Gallifreyian," she looked sternly at him again,

"Do we need bananas?"

"Yes! Think of all the things you can do with bananas, they're a great source of potassium, you can mash them, pulverise them, make banana milkshakes with them, you can fry them, you can split them in two and put chocolate in the middle then barbecue them, you can make cake with them, or you can put two in a microwave, make smoothies or ice cream, or pancakes, never actually had a banana pancake but it sounds good, ooh, you could make bread with them, or you could rob a bank with one pretending it was a gun, although I'd prefer to use my sonic screwdriver, not that I'd ever rob a bank that is." at this point he started to look around, wondering what was missing. It took him several seconds to realise that it was Rose.

"Rose?" he asked looking up and down the fruit isle, before charging off down the isle, when he reached the end he looked both ways before turning around and running down the vegetable isle, still occasionally shouting "Rose!"

•Θ•Θ•Θ•

Rose had had enough, to start off with he winged like crazy about having to go shopping in the first place, then when he'd obliged to take her he'd forgotten the list. Fair enough he did go back and get it, but then he started off on one of his rambles. About bananas. What was it with him and bananas? She'd stayed listening to his physcobabble for about 30 seconds before taking the trolley and leaving him standing in the middle of Tesco's fruit isle talking about bananas. She wondered how long it'd take him to realise that she'd gone...

She looked down at the list, the next item: potatoes. Pushing the trolley over to the potatoes, she sighed to herself, looking at all the different varieties; Organic Potatoes, Large Potatoes, Baby Potatoes, Irish Potatoes, Chipping Potatoes, Salad Potatoes, Red Potatoes... the list was endless. Frowning slightly she grabbed the organic ones, and placed them carefully in the trolley between the carrots and brussel sprouts then walking back around the trolley and crossing potatoes of the list. Before she had time to check the next item, she heard her name being called by a very familiar voice,

"Rose!" the Doctor was yelling, spotting her he ran over to her, and promptly started embracing her, when he realised what he was doing he stopped his arms falling to his side.

"Miss me?" she asked

"Um... yeah, where'd you go, one minute you where there, the next you weren't?"

"No, one minute I was there, then you started rambling about making banana pancakes, _then _I went,"

"Sorry," he attempted

"You'd better be, so you gonna help me shop, or not?" she asked, but without giving him a chance to reply she'd already pushed the trolley into his hands and was off getting the next item on this list. He resigned himself to his fate he weakly called her to slow down and started pushing the trolley in her direction.

•Θ•Θ•Θ•

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," he screamed, running with the trolley, then when they were going fast enough lifting up his feet and using the trolleys momentum to keep moving. He then put his feet down to allow Rose to place a large bag of oven chips in, before starting the whole process again.

"Doctor! You're causin' a scene," Rose yelled at him as he had a near miss with a stand of jam doughnuts.

"Ooh look! Jam doughnuts," he said putting a ten pack into the trolley

"Do you even _like _jam doughnuts?"

"As a matter of fact I do!"

"Are you gonna eat 10 of them before tomorrow?"

"Yes,"

"You'll get fat,"

"So, it doesn't bother you eating all those chips,"

"Yeah, but running away from aliens burns off all the calories,"

"I run from those aliens too," he protested,

"Fine, have your doughnuts,"

"I shall Miss Tyler,"

"Don't you Miss Tyler me!" she retorted playfully, and before long they were in a tickling fight in the middle of Tescos frozen isle, being started at.

"Look at the youth of today, that's why the country's going to the dogs." said one angry man

"Too right," agreed his wife, "It wouldn't be much worse if they started snogging,"

"Don't give them any ideas," replied her husband,

"Mummy, why don't you and daddy do that?" asked a little boy,

"Because," explained his 'mummy' "we're not children anymore,"

"They're not children mummy," the little boy argued

"Yes, but they act like it," replied his 'daddy'.

By this time, the 'children' otherwise known as a 900-year-old alien Time Lord, and his human 'friend' had stopped fighting and had managed to compose themselves.

"Sorry about that," apologised the Doctor, "you see she called me fat,"

"No he called me fat first,"

"Either way, I'm so sorry,"

"And we don't act like children..."

"_all_ the time," he finished for her, grinning at her.

"I think we've finished shopping Doctor,"

"Really!" he exclaimed.

"Now for the checkout," she said steering him and the abandoned trolley away from the watchful stares of faithful Tesco shoppers.

•Θ•Θ•Θ•

After what felt like an age, the Doctor and Rose left Tesco with a trolley of carrier bags packed full with their shopping. Upon reaching the TARDIS, they simply pushed the shopping trolley right inside and into the kitchen they then started unloading everything onto the floor, being careful not to pile the heavy things on top of the squishy things, as the Doctor liked to call them. Soon the kitchen floor was full of bags and the trolley empty.

"I'll go and take the trolley back then, and leave you to put stuff away!" the Doctor said, pushing the trolley away before she could even think of a come back. Although if truth be told she was glad that he'd left her to put the shopping away, knowing him he'd get the fridge and frezzer the wrong way around resulting in melted ice cream and frozen yoghurt. Not a good combination. So she started to unpack everything consequently realising that he'd put two packets of jam doughnuts in and had managed to sneak in some bananas as well. Typical.

Putting the shopping away took longer than she'd thought it ever could, cramming everything in the freezer was the worst bit, no matter how hard she tried, whatever arrangements she thought of it wouldn't fit! After 10 minutes of trying and cursing she managed it though, although how anything would ever fit back in if it was taken out she didn't know! The fridge was just as bad as were the cupboards, whoever opened them next would get cans and tins falling on them.

When everything was packed away, she began to worry about the Doctor's whereabouts. He'd taken the trolley back over an hour ago. A thousand questions came to her mind; _Was he alright? What if he'd been knocked down by a car and regenerated? What if he'd got lost in the car park? What if aliens had come and taken him away? What if he'd found aliens? _

Her mind now full of awful places he could be in she rushed towards the console room after slipping over on several plastic bags which she'd forgotten to hide away. As she reached it the door opened, revealing a trolleyless Doctor. Breathing a sign of relief, she opened her mouth to ask him how long it took to take back a trolley, then closed it again realising that he was holding something in his right hand.

"Doctor what -" she started to ask, but the look on his face shut her up. It was somewhere between embarrassment, anxiety and shyness, a combination of which she'd never seen him use.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rose," he said horsely and she learnt what was in his right hand. A dozen perfect red roses. Smiling she ran up to him taking the flowers in one hand then throwing both her arms around his neck. She was going to kiss him on the cheek, but somehow the TARDIS lurched and she got his lips instead. She didn't really know what happened after that. Apart from the fact that he didn't resist. At all. He kissed her back.

•Θ•Θ•Θ•

There. Hope you liked that! Now, please review and make me happy!


End file.
